Inevitable Fate
by fAteD lOvE
Summary: EragonArya fanfic. Just after the battle of the burning plains, Eragon must return to Ellesmera for further training if he can ever hope to defeat Galbatorix. Will his heart stay true to Arya or will someone come between them?
1. Chapter 1: Emotions Arise

Hey!!! Yet another fanfic! I hope you like it, I'm planning on writing more depending on if the story is popular. R & R. Ps, the fic is set after the third battle…

Disclaimer: All hamsters used for my experiments belong to Chris P! He came up with the idea, used the idea, copyrighted the idea, and now, we, fanfiction writers of Alagaesia have twisted the idea. ;-)

* * *

Chapter 1: Emotions Arise

The three high-ranking Varden members sat in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

The battle was over, the Varden troops had won, yet it was a bitter victory, for Murtagh had revealed himself as the Red Rider and servant of Galbatorix.

Just thinking of that sent a pang of grief through Eragon. _How could he? I…_

Eragon pushed from the sanctuary of his mind when Nasauda spoke up.

"Arya, when exactly does Eragon need to return to Ellesmera?" She asked, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed as if planning.

Eragon turned to look at Arya's expressionless face. She was quiet for a while.

"Within the next few weeks, if we want this war to end quickly, then the quicker we get to my home the better." She replied.

_Do I get no say in this? What if I have other plans of my own?! _Eragon thought furiously in his mind.

_Be calm, little one, I know things seem to be moving at a pace which it would be unbearable to any man, but you are not just any man, you are a Rider, you need to tolerate it, everything rests on your shoulders. _Saphira reassured him, lowering her head and resting it on his shoulder.

He turned and wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his face in her warm and comforting blue scales, un-noticed by the two women conversing.

_I feel I'm getting suffocated by all my obligations and duty, everyone expects so much of me, I was merely a poor, farmer boy a few months ago, and now, look! Powerful people snatch at me, trying to tie my allegiance to them. I have met with the leader of the Varden, I am pursued by Galbatorix, the legendary evil Rider and now King of Alagaesia, and soon I am to set foot in Ellesmera, where no man has been for hundreds of years to see the Elvin Queen!_

His mental voice became more hysterical and unwittingly let out a strangled half-sob half-choked-laugh out loud, startling Nasauda and Arya, who looked at him questioningly. He stayed where he was, not knowing he had grabbed their attention, he was feeling too overwhelmed to say any more.

_Little one, stay strong, you know that I am with you, I will protect you._ Saphira crooned in a soothing voice.

She let out a low, warning growl when Nasauda stepped toward Eragon, concern written clearly across her features.

The Varden's leader stepped back, caution in her body posture.

Arya stared at the Rider and his Dragon, though her heart urged her to go to Eragon, to push past the dragon, her mind warned her to stay away and show no compassion, for it feared once she showed her sentiments, Eragon would respond in a way that was both uncomfortable and exhilarating to her.

Saphira sent a glare to both the women and lifted a paw, scooping up Eragon who was still hanging onto her neck, and exited the tent.

The two women were quiet for a moment before turning to face each other.

"What was that all about?" Nasauda asked, her eyebrow cocked.

"I do not know, though I will try to approach him later on." Arya replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you two seem so…tense around each other, it's kind of uncomfortable sometimes." She said.

Arya stiffened.

"Not to pry or anything, but…is there something going on between you two? You two were fine when you first arrived here." Nasauda continued.

"There is…nothing wrong. We just…" Arya stopped, unable to find the right words.

"You know, I'm not blind, I can see he has deep feelings for you, and I know for a fact that you are aware of that." Nasauda informed her.

Arya looked away, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I do not wish to talk about it." She said icily.

Nasauda sighed, "Very well, but know this, I can see Eragon is getting more powerful every day, but he is…well…more distant to everyone, all he says are a few words, he only allows Saphira into his company, and I fear that one day, he will be so overcome, that he will run away and never come back. I mean, even Riders need some human company, and I also know, that you are the only one who can approach him, he will talk to you if you persist enough, show him some compassion, Arya."

Arya was silent, staring at the ground, "I…can't"

Nasauda sighed again, but made no comment.

"As you wish, but do think about what I have said."

Arya nodded reluctantly and left.

_Where do you want to go, little one? _Saphira asked sympathetically.

_Could you drop me off at the cliff? I just want to be alone for a while._ Came her Rider's tortured voice

Saphira hesitated, the cliff was a long drop down to the forest at the bottom, was it a good idea to leave him alone there?

_Please._ He said, as if reading her uncertainty.

She finally complied and set him down gently on the hard dirt.

_Contact me when you want to come back, and be safe, little one. _She nuzzled his chest comfortingly, burying her snout into his shirt.

His hand came up almost instinctively, stroking her jaw and making her purr in contentment.

She stepped away after a moment and with one more look at Eragon, she jumped into the air and glided back to the encampment.

Arya saw a passing shadow overhead and was troubled to see Saphira flying without a Rider. As she looked back at the way Saphira came, she saw a small figure on the edge of the cliff.

Without a second thought she ran towards him, unease clearly shown in her otherwise graceful movements.

As she approached, she could see the outline of Eragon huddled inside a small niche in a large boulder. He had his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms were encircling them, his face was upturned towards the heavens, the slowly receding light casting a golden-orange glow onto his face.

As she cautiously walked closer, she could see he did not notice her presence at all. His eyes were dreamy, as if his mind were off in some far-off land.

"Eragon." She spoke his name softly and the said man turned, his face registering shock and surprise. When he noticed her examining his clearly shown feelings, he put on a blank mask and stared at her inscrutably.

"May I help you, Arya Svit-Kona?" He said in a monotone voice, not bothering to greet her in the traditional elven manner.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." She replied, eyeing the narrow space beside Eragon, wondering whether it would be foolish or not to sit so close him.

He did not see this however, he had turned to look at the sky again. "Why would you care anyway? It's not as if elven princesses associate themselves with poor farm boys everyday." He asked in a harsh voice, not particularly expecting an answer.

Arya was hurt by his words, whether she acknowledged it or not, and she answered him in a just as harsh tone, "I don't care actually, Nasuada asked me to talk to you, why would I, on my own decision, talk to a young, immature, uneducated, child like you otherwise?"

He visibly flinched and suddenly she felt ashamed of being so hard on him.

She sighed and she searched her mind for some suitable words to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, it's just, Nausauda and I were concerned why you and Saphira left our meeting so early. You seemed troubled."

"I also apologise for my badly chosen words, it's just the pressure is getting to me, and I feel like I'm on the edge of cracking. Some days when I wake up, I feel like just falling asleep again and never waking up. I mean, there was just no way I could defeat Murtagh before, so how will I overcome both him and Galbatorix?" He hid his face into his knees, making his words slightly muffled.

Arya finally made up her mind and seated herself beside Eragon, their sides touching.

Eragon stiffened for a moment, but Arya placed her hand on his arm and gradually he relaxed.

"Obviously I have no idea what you are going through as I am not a Rider, but I will be there for you _as a friend_ every step of the way, I promise you that." She said with conviction, unsure if she should have been less outspoken.

When he lifted his face and turned it to her, accepting the subtle warning that nothing was to be between them except friendship, besides, he thought to himself wryly, _I still haven't got over the last rejection._

Tears of gratitude streamed down his face. "Thankyou, Arya Svit-Kona, your words mean a lot to me."

Arya's heart warmed at the sight and unconsciously lifted a hand to brush it down his cheek, marveling at his now chiseled elven features.

Their eyes met and both felt a shiver go down their backs.

Finally, Eragon's gaze was too deep and Arya looked away, taking away her hand.

Both sat silent and unmoving for a long while, until Arya felt sleepy from exhaustion, yet she did not want to move from her comfortable spot beside Eragon. His body heat warmed her, and she was drawn to him like a moth to a lamp, she shifted even closer to him and rested her head hesitantly onto his shoulder, closing her eyes, with a little smile on her features.

Eragon, taken aback, looked down at the elf woman next to him. She looked so peaceful to him he stayed still, suppressing the instinctive urge to move away in surprise.

He also smiled and leaned back against the stone wall behind, feeling safe and secure, after a while his eyes shuttered closed and his mind drifted off.

* * *

Hiii!!! I'm glad you made it to the end! Now, step 2 is to REVIEW!!! (or else…dundundun…)

Why are you still reading this??! GO AND REVIEW!!! mwhahahahahahahah…


	2. Chapter 2: The Competition Begins

Hi there! Back again! You know the drill, read and review!!! There will be some action in later chapters, I promise, for now I'm planning to take it slow.

Disclaimer: All hamsters used for my experiments belong to Chris P! He came up with the idea, used the idea, copyrighted the idea, and now, we, fanfiction writers of Alagaesia have twisted the idea. ;-)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fight for his Heart Must Start. 

Eragon's mind drifted, floating in the calm black of sleep, dreaming of nothing, completely contented and relaxed.

He was brought from his stupor by a voice, so melodic and heavenly that he thought he was still dreaming.

_Eragon. Eragon._

It called to him, urging his to awaken.

"Eragon."

It became more insistent and louder. He was aware of a warm body next to him, a smooth hand on his cheek.

He reluctantly opened his eyes and promptly squinted. The sun was rising and the bright, white light of the early morning shone into his eyes.

Slowly his eyes adjusted and he blinked to clear any remaining vestiges of sleep from them.

He turned his head and immediately drew back when he found that he was nose to nose with Arya.

She gave a small smile, "You finally are awake."

She gracefully stood, her tunic swishing behind, leaving a smell of pine needles that lingered in Eragon's nostrils and burned permanently in his soul.

"Come, we have much to do." She beckoned with her hand.

Eragon grunted and hauled himself up, stretching his arms above his head, limbs protesting and joints cracking.

He yawned.

"Let us go then." He answered Arya.

They strolled together down to the encampment, it seemed to Eragon that their fragile friendship had strengthened considerably and he made a mental note to remember to never endanger it again.

_Wise thoughts, little one._ Said a amused female voice in his head.

_Saphira! Did you have a good sleep?_ Eragon asked.

_Indeed, I did. I assume you did as well?_

_Yes_

_Obviously, seeing who you were sleeping with._

_Saphira! We-_

_Okay, okay, little one, I was just teasing._

Eragon let out a disgruntled noise before blocking her out.

They walked through the camp, occasionally nodding their heads when men bowed in respect. The pair made their way to Nasauda's tent, stopping just so Eragon could show the Kull guarding the tent his insignia so that they would let him in.

As they approached the brown-skinned lady, Eragon bowed and twisted his hand in the Elven gesture of fealty.

"Good morn to you, Lady Nasauda." He said.

She looked up, "And you, Shadeslayer." She walked from around her desk and embraced him, and he returned the hug affectionately.

"Feeling better? You seemed very saddened when we met like this last time." Nasauda said, her arms still around him.

"Yes, thankyou, I am fine now."

She smiled, "I am glad."

A cough came from next to them.

Nasauda looked up at Arya and noted the heated jealousy and warning that flitted across her face, which was quickly suppressed and controlled.

She hurriedly let go of Eragon and stepped a few paces back, not wanting to risk an elf's wrath.

"So, Eragon, is it acceptable to you that you return to Ellesmera? We are sorry for not asking you first, it's just that everything needs to be planned, and quickly, the Empire does not show any mercy when it comes to the Varden."

He nodded, "Yes, I just have a few things to fix up, including Elva, the dwarves have not yet organized the pieces of the crystal yet, so I shall fix it upon my return, also, I must attend Hrothgar's funeral."

"Then go with peace, Eragon, I will see you off, inform me when you leave."

"I will." He said.

"Arya, we need you here, will you think of staying?" Nasauda asked.

Arya shook her head, "No, I am going with Eragon, he could use some help, and also, I am eager to return home, I do not wish to miss the Midsummer Ball that is held there again, like I did last year."

Eragon turned to her, "I am capable of taking care of myself, Princess," he said hotly, "besides, Saphira will be with me."

"I come not to protect you Eragon, for I am aware of your skills, I merely come because if you do encounter trouble, you will not be held up for longer than necessary." Arya said, calming Eragon slightly.

"I'm so-" Before Eragon could apologize, the tent flap blew open and a woman rushed in.

She seemed out of breath, as she bent over, sucking air into her lungs.

Nasauda seemed alarmed, but Eragon calmly spoke for her.

"Trianna."

Arya looked hostile.

Eragon continued, "What brings you here? It's a private meeting."

She looked up, "I apologize, but your cousin sent me, he somehow knows that you are about to leave, and since I was nearest the high ranking personnel to him, he urged me to find you. He gave me a message that he expects you to help him retrieve his fiancé from Helgrind."

"I almost forgot about that, thankyou for informing me, Trianna, it is greatly appreciated." Eragon bowed to her with a smile.

Trianna beamed at him, "also, he recognizes that he is not yet strong enough to defeat the Razac and is not apt in magic, so he bids me to come with you. He told me to tell you to inflict as much pain onto the vile monsters as possible for revenge that they killed his and your father, Garrow."

"Well, of course!" Eragon said.

"If you plan on rescuing Roran's fiancé, you'd better leave within the next few days instead of waiting a few weeks, Eragon, you should go and heal Elva now if you want to leave on schedule, you are dismissed." Nasauda said to all of them.

"Yes, My Lady." He bowed to her and made for the exit, Trianna and Arya following behind, slightly jostling each other, while Nasauda watched, amused from behind.

_So Arya does have feelings for him…_She thought.

* * *

Yay! another chapter done, did you enjoy it? of course you did!!! Now REVIEW or I WILL hunt you down… 


End file.
